


Don't Forget About Me

by ypsese



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Alcatraz Pocket Dimension, Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood of the Dead, Brutus - Freeform, Call of Duty: Zombies, Cryofreeze, Cryogenics, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gentle Kissing, Great War References, Men Crying, Purgatory, Spoilers, Teleportation, The Dark Mechanism, The Warden - Freeform, True Love, Victis, Victis! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-22 22:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16606982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ypsese/pseuds/ypsese
Summary: A member of Victis wakes up from cryostasis to witness the aftermath of Blood of the Dead.





	Don't Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't know the lore of Zombies, I highly recommend you catch up before reading.

The heat was almost unbearable. The screaming might've been even worse.

I wasn't sure where I was, the headache poisoning my concentration was enough to force me back into unconsciousness. But I could feel the heat, so much anger and pressure. 

Like being snuffed out under a flickering candle, smoke filled my lungs and hardened into ash and cement. My mind felt like it was melting into a poodle of goo. 

A voice powerful enough to crack a mountain in two forced my eyes open. They blurred over like a camera lens, my lips quivered and non-existence bile role to my teeth. 

Waves and waves of vertigo rushed through my body like a tsunami. My second skin, a thick layer of ice started to thaw. My heart began to beat in my chest like a drum. Blood pumped in my veins excitedly, happy to be conscious again. 

When my vision finally decided to clear, a fog of dry ice circled my body, crystalising on the hairs on my arms. I looked around, encased in what seemed to be a cryostasis chamber. 

Memories came back to, my friends Misty and Russman. We got split up through the desert, the detected hordes found us at a mining plant where the nearby town sunk underground after earthquake damage. Being teleported to China and the wandering the globe, our only clues the fragmented recollections of Russman's brain from exposure to 115. 

Richtofen told me if we used the time bomb, to Shanghai where Province 22 was discovering outbreaks of undead in the Republic of China, we could help save humanity.

Edward's face flashed in my mind, and the outline of his figure burned my iris's. My heart that had recently started to beat again, was aching in my chest like it was pricked with growing thorns.

After being reincarnated over the decades, you'd think I would've gotten used to Edward's tricky, multi-dimensional plans. But I was still at a loss for words, stepping out of my cryofreeze tube. 

That man was an evil genius, and I loved him for it. He went by many names, Primis Richtofen, the 63rd dimension version of a once evil doctor corrupted by element 115 and the whisperings of the apothicons. 

The Richtofen I fell for, had vowed to fix the fractures in the universe, hindering the cycle of Primus and Ultimus, along with stopping Dr Monte and the Shadow Man. 

My part in the Kronurium never changes, I am always reborn with the same looks, and memories intact. The Kronorium states that I will be reborn over and over again until the cycle is broken and the holes in the space-time continuum are sewn back together. 

My original body was a girl from the 115 excavation site, a soldier ordered by the Congress of the United States to overlook the experiments and removal of the artefacts from Group 935, an association made to improve the human condition.

There I met Dr Ludvig Maxis and Dr Edward Richtofen, a Major General in the excavation of element 115, due to the notes of Sir Pablo Marinus, Knight of the Great War between humanity and the Apothicons from the 13th century. 

On June 4th, 1918, Element 115 completely awakened the undead knights from The Great War and quickly consumed the camp. We were overrun with undead, which is where I met Dempsey, Takeo and Nikolai. 

I died through the fight to build the elemental staffs as stated by Pablo is his entries, but unknowingly being exposed to high-level doses of Aether caused my consciousness to be removed from my body and transferred.

From there I was reborn in dimension 63 and thrown into a Purgatory state of Morg City, forced into following the cruel intentions of the Shadowman. Unleashing an Apothicons beast on the city and having to work with four incredibly rude and selfish individuals. 

The Summoning-Key used to unleash the Shadowman's true corrupted form was used as a gateway to the sacrifices. 

Richtofen appeared and seized the Summoning-Key along with me, jumping through a dimension portal to acquire a later versions soul of himself. 

Along the way, something changed between us. I found myself staring at him more and more, admiring the quirk in his brown as he fiddled with little devices. Watching him create the Ragnarok Gravity Spikes with element 115. 

Travelling with him to dimension 64 to put an end to Ultimus Richthofen, which thus secured a better future for not only Primus but the world. Unfortunately, during the fight with the hordes, I was infected and killed. 

Richtofen was forced to remove my brain, so I didn't transmute. But I remember vividly as the light faded from my eyes once again, that sad burn to his marine orbs. 

The next time I met Richtofen, I was apart of Victis. He didn't seem at all surprised at my presence, having already predicted it through the notes of the Kronorium. But never the less he was very excited to have me back with him.

Alas, I was not allowed to stay by his side for long, after acquiring the blood samples for his insurance policy he had to leave for Alcatraz island. That was the last time I saw Richtofen, and my the Gods above did I miss his stupid face. 

I took a deep breath, the first breath I'd taken in what seemed like centuries. My hands were blue, veins pulsing beneath the onion-like layers of my skin.

My breath immediately turned to condensation. I found myself in what seemed like a makeshift lab. Screams, bullets and rumblings filled my ears. 

My legs were weak, but I could stand, so I looked towards a hallway leading upwards. Bells and sirens were flashing, the lab was so hot I thought the entire room was going to explode. 

I turned towards my friends kept in cryostasis. I didn't understand how they hadn't woken up as well, and yet across the lab was another tube completely empty. 

I decided to follow my intuition and walked up the hallway and found myself staring out at the barren wasteland of Alcatraz. The floor was covered in burning red pentagrams, the ground that wasn't inundated with corpses was ripped open like a flesh wound, spilling hot lava. 

Around the perimeter were dark, jagged rocks, pocking through the surface of the yard, almost like they were displaced from the sealine, forced ashore and planted here like a fence. 

In the middle of the field was a machine. I couldn't describe it, it looked so odd and out of place. But attached to one side were a bunch of pumps and needles connected to a verticle chair. 

A man was standing in the chair, his blood bubbling into the capsules beside his head. My eyes widened watching his body twitch and writhe. I stepped closer, my eyes narrowing as I recognised his figure.

"R...Richtofen?" My mouth went dry as I said. I couldn't believe it, why was he strapped up to this god-awful machine? Where were the others? 

My legs decided all on their own to run over, my heart was hardening into a rock of disbelief. My fingers started to shake when I got a look at his pale face and the blood staining his clothes.

"Edward..." I didn't know what to do, I wasn't sure how to unhook him with seriously hurting him. How'd he get into this mess in the first place? Why were we on Alcatraz Island?

I stepped forward to examine the machine, trying to ignore the awful whimpers sounding from Edward's throat. There were a bunch of buttons, bars and numbers and I had no idea what they meant.

"(Y/N)?" Edward's blue eyes were open but unseeing, I suspected the amount of blood he was losing had caused his nervous system to start shutting down. 

"Oh my sweet, I knew I was in heaven...but, how can you be here?" His pelvis shuddered and his knees buckled against the machine. "Gosh, you look just as beautiful as when I first saw you..."

My heart broke, and I started panicking, I stepped forward and started fiddling with the buttons, I hoped to god none of them would hurt him.

"There's no use, fräulein," Edward whispered, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. 

I hissed, slamming my palm into the side of the machine. I was really just gonna stand here like an idiot and watch him die? Edward Richtofen die? The love of my life die? 

Fat chance. 

"It...It isn't fair..." he choked. "I...I wanted to keep going..."

In a feeble attempt to prove him wrong, I started yelling as I pushed everything I could press on the side control system. 

"Shut up, I'm getting you out of this death trap," I promised, as I pulled back on the heaviest lever that ever existed. It was so rusted up I had to use both of my malnourished hands to pull it down, and when I did, Edward launched forward from the chair and crashed into me. 

We hit the deck, the doctor sprawled on top of me, oozing blood, sweat and tears. My arms were locked to my sides, the machine was spasming, the needle tubes lashing out, spilling Richtofen blood. 

The heat of the floor caused my back to burn, my flimsy clothing hardly providing cover to the scorching weather. My heart was thumping against Edward's chest, almost like it was trying to morse code how I felt to him. 

"L-Liebling," he choked up, his eyes snapping open. "I cannot thank you enough." He buried his head into my shoulder, and his open arms came around to squeeze me tight.

"I missed you," I admitted breathlessly, my hands coming to rest at my sides. I wasn't sure how he'd react, maybe he'd laugh like he always did like I was his endearing best friend. 

But his head moved from the crook of my neck, and big, fat tears were rolling down his bloody cheeks. "I have missed you infinitely, Liebling."

My breath caught watching this esteemed man bawl his eyes out in complete silence. His shoulders shook so softly when he cried, and his face got paler and paler until most of his muscles stopped working. 

"Edward.." I whispered, hoping his eyes would snap open to their brilliant blue. When they didn't, my heart stopped in my chest and prickled icily like I was back in cryo again.

"Edward?" I repeated, my voice even more hoarse.

I felt so useless, and tears started to fall. I held him tight, kissing every inch of his face, trying to get him to open his eyes. I didn't get a single response, even his breath on my neck was gone. 

"Please," I begged to whoever would listen. "Please, please please,"

He stayed still, much like the corpses surrounding us. My heart was now hammering twice as hard as before like it was trying to give Edward CPR. 

His long, aristocratic face was burned with bruises, blood and an innocent line of crystalline tears. His hair was frazzled and congested with blood, a sharp juxtaposition to his usual self. 

The blood vials that usually hanged from his neck were smashed against the floor, spilling something that had been so precious to him.

I couldn't bear to look at the puncture marks lining his arms and neck. I forced myself to turn away, a lump burning in my throat. 

My face scrunched up as bitter tears streamed down my face. I'd just gotten back, and I was losing the one person who had always been there for me, always stayed with me, always protected me. 

My heart felt jaded. 

"It isn't fair." 

I wept for my lost companion. I wept long and hard, I wept until my face was itchy, I wept until no more tears could roll down my cheeks. I wept until my skin felt like magma

I wanted to peel the pressure off my heart and join Edward wherever he had gone. I wanted to rise into the sky like a spirit set free and disappear from my sorrows.

God how pretentious did that sound...

I looked down at the genius doctor laying in my arms, and my heart crumbled like a broken Rubix cube. I brushed my fingers through his sweaty hair, watching my tears splatter onto his pales cheeks. 

"Why are you crying, (Y/N)." 

His eyes snapped open, serene and beautiful, his smile spread wide, weak and shaky. 

I couldn't believe my eyes or stop my mouth from dropping like a drawbridge. My skin prickled, hairs standing to attention as excitement filled me like a kite in the wind. 

"Edward...you obtuse asshole!" I yelled, my heart struggling to put itself back together. "I thought you were dead."

The once weak smile that presented itself turned into a bright, unstoppable shine, like the now fluorescent moon and the burning red beneath our feet. 

"An angel saved me," he breathed softly like it was difficult to even do that. "I could never die after that." 

My eyebrows formed into a thin line and my lip snared. 

"...You're absurd."

He nodded his head gently, clearly exhausted. "Accurate."

And after that, I had the sweetest, most passionate kiss I'd ever received in my entire Kronorium life.


End file.
